The Vampire Diaries (rewrite)
by Lizzy100
Summary: As the title says, this is my rewrite of The Vampire Diaries. Though it has the Pilot, I'm starting in S2 due to the fact that I can't think of anything for S1 and because Klaus and Elijah didn't even exist in S1. This is going to be all about Elijah/Katherine/Klaus love triangle so I hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

They say life sucks and then you die. It's true, but what exactly is life? There are many definitions of it, but here is mine. the meaning of life is to live. Mostly, it's going one day at a time, just trying to make it. There's a girl who, like her bloodline before her, had to learn how to survive on her own. For 500 years, she ran from an immortal hybrid; Klaus Mikaelson. He was enraged that she had escaped rather than accept her fate in the ritual he was going to do. And all the years that she ran, she and his elder brother, Elijah Mikaelson, were in love. Then, in the present, she and Klaus began to also fall in love. This is the story of a girl who did all she could to survive, while being in love, no matter the cost. It's not all flying colors. It's filled with love, hatred, betrayal, deceit, vengeance, survival, bloodshed, forgiveness, understanding, and death. This is her story.


	2. Pilot

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce walked through the woods and having just fed. She could hear teenagers celebrating with a bonfire, but that didn't concern her. As she walked, she started to finally see the road. She had been known as Katherine Pierce since 1864, but had been born in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova. She had only changed her name though so it would be easier to hide from the hybrid she had feared and ran from for 500 years.  
As she walked, a memory resurfaced without her willing it to.

*Flashback-England 1492*

Katerina Petrova stood by the food table in a ballroom with Trevor, awaiting Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus Mikaelson.  
Soon Lord Elijah arrived and, once Trevor introduced them, she gave a curtsy.  
"Pleasure, my Lord."  
He took her hand and kissed it.  
"The pleasure's all mine, Katerina."  
When Lord Niklaus arrived, Elijah made a comment to her about him being fashionably late as usual.  
Klaus arrived beside Elijah and in front of Katerina.  
She did a curtsy, saying, "Lord Niklaus."  
He took her hand and kissed it and then let go.  
"Niklaus is the name my mother gave me. Please; call me Klaus," he said with a smile.  
"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Elijah interjected.  
Knowing Bulgarian, Klaus said something in Bulgarian and Katerina complimented him on it, saying, "Very good."  
He gave her a smile and she smiled back. Then she watched, as Lord Klaus walked away.  
*end*

Soon, she found the road and began to walk down it. After her feast tonight, she would be known to be in town by those who knew her. She was Katherine Pierce and Katherine loved making an entrance.


	3. Katerina

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls in the tomb, as Katherine sat with her back to the wall, looking at an old book. She stopped at a page that was clearly a drawing of her family. Memories came to her, as she looked at her ma'ma's drawing.

*Flashback-Bulgaria 1490*

It was a dark night, as Katerina gave birth in the cabin she had grown up in with her mother next to her, instructing her to push. Then, a few minutes later, her healthy baby girl was born, in which the maid held.  
Katerina sat up in bed.  
"Please; Let me see her," Katerina asked of the maid.  
The maid was about to, but then her father walked in.  
"What are you doing, woman? Bring her here."  
The maid gave the child to him and he began to walk out with her.  
"No, pa'pa! Please!" she begged.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
"No! You have disgraced this family!"  
She could only watch, as he left with her, never to see her baby again.  
*end*

*Flashback-England 1492*

After she had met Elijah and Klaus and found out what was in store for her, she ran like hell with help from Trevor.  
In the end, she turned into a vampire and fled, only to return home and find her entire village slaughtered, including her family.  
After she wept over her mother, she fled from Bulgaria to never return, in order to flea from Klaus.  
*end*

She came back to the present and continued to look at the drawing, before continuing to read through some other pages of the book silently. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be in this tomb, but she had been outsmarted and now Elijah had compelled her to stay in the tomb until he said otherwise.  
She closed the book and got to her feet, sensing the invisible barrier disappear. The funny thing about Originals was that their compulsion ceased when they got daggered.  
She left the tomb and gave a smile, before going to go find something to eat to restore her strength.


	4. Klaus

Katherine woke up to find herself seated on a chair and realized that, though he looked to be Alaric Saltzman who had captured her, he wasn't. He didn't act like Alaric; especially, when he stabbed a knife in her leg and called her by her human named when he greeted her.  
"Klaus," she said, though it wasn't a greeting. She both hated and feared him. She wanted to be anywhere but here in the same room as him.

When Klaus was ready to go to the dance and Katherine had given him the information he required, he had her to stab herself in the leg with the knife.  
He opened the door.  
"Oh, and if you get bored, switch legs," he said, looking at her before leaving, closing the door behind himself.

Hours later, he returned not long before a friend or two arrived to put him in his own body.

The next day, while Klaus was gone and since she was alone which made her bored, she made some coffee and afterward, to entertain herself, began to drink straight from one of Alaric's bottles of Bourbon and began to dance around at the same time.

An hour later, he returned to see her pouring a cup of coffee.  
"What have you been doing?" he questioned.  
"Making coffee." She held a cup of coffee out to him. "Want some?"  
He went to stand in front of her, before compelling her, asking, "What have you been doing while I've been gone?"  
"Making coffee."  
He stopped compelling her and she set the cup down. Then, to test to see if she was still on vervain, he compelled her, telling her to stand in the sun.  
She walked over to do as she was told and pain surged through her, as the sun burnt her skin.  
After a few minutes, he let her get out of the sun and she vamp-sped to a shadowy corner that was untouched by the sun. And as she sat in the corner and looked at him with hatred, her burn skin began to heal.


	5. The Last Day

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood in a circle, watching things unfold. Klaus had just killed a werewolf and doppelganger and now a witch. Now she watched him, as he came towards her, making her be last. This was it. After 500 years of running from him, he was going to win and she was going to die; but not without a fight. She wasn't going to stand there and let him kill her. She was Katherine Pierce and Katherine was a survivor.

As she and Klaus fought with each other on the ground, pain sliced through them both; Klaus due to the full moon; Katherine didn't know the source of her own pain, though.  
What felt like half an hour later, Klaus was suddenly off her and everything went gray. Then, as everything went black, she vaguely heard Elijah yell her human name from a distance.

Elijah raced towards Katerina, as everything went black for her, not worried about dealing with Niklaus for the moment.  
He knelt beside her, glad she was still alive, and rested a gentle hand on the side of her face. Feeling her quite warm, he immediately knew what had happened.  
"Oh, Katerina," was all he could think to say.  
He gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet, before vanishing to go take her home to his place.


	6. The End of the Affair

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus stood over a closed coffin and then opened it to reveal Rebekah, his only sister, the last born of Esther and Mikael, with a dagger in her chest, desiccated but not dead. Because of being Originals, daggering them didn't kill them.  
He looked down at her.  
"Time to wake up, sister," he said with a smile, before pulling the dagger out. He then walked off, knowing it would take a while for her to be awakened.

A while later, he returned to check up on her, only to see her gone and a body by her coffin.  
He smiled and turned around.  
"Rebekah, it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are," he called.  
A moment later, at vamp speed, she was in front of him and had stuck the dagger in his chest in anger.  
"Go to Hell, Nik!"  
She stepped back and he pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Being a hybrid had its perks; one of which being that the dagger didn't work on him. It only hurt.  
"Oh, don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."  
"No, but I was hoping it would hurt. More," she replied, before walking away.  
He followed and she stopped.  
"I understand that you're upset with me Rebekah, so I'm gonna let that go just this once," he replied, standing in front of her.

*Flashback-1920's*

Klaus was by the truck outside after there had been an attack from Mikael at the party they had attended tonight. He had found them and they had to hurry.  
"Hurry up, Rebekah," Klaus called to her.  
Rebekah stood a little distance away, hoping Stefan would come for her. She had fallen for him after a short time of the three of them bonding. The thing about Rebekah was that she fell in love easily and when she was in love, she loved blindly and recklessly.  
Klaus opened the door.  
"Let's go."  
"He'll be here any second," she replied.  
He walked over to her.  
"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move."  
"Not without Stefan."  
"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go."  
"What did you do?" she questioned.  
"Come on. We don't have time for any tantrums," he said, taking her arm, ignoring her question.  
She pulled her arm away and stayed put.  
"I don't want to run anymore, Nik. All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."  
He turned back to her.  
"Fine. Then choose. Him or me?"  
She was silent and looked down, hating that he was making her choose between family or love.  
He took her silence as a hint that she was choosing family.  
"That's what I thought."  
He turned around and began to walk back to the truck.  
"Get in the truck. Let's go."  
She took a breath, before saying, "Good-bye, Nick," choosing love over family.  
He stopped and then, an instant later, was in front of her with a dagger, and daggered her in the chest.  
He stepped back and watched it start to take effect.  
*end*


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

After finding out where Mikael was desiccated and chained in a coffin at, Katherine now stood over him, dangling a live mouse over his corpse.  
"Come on, Mikael. Breakfast," she called to him, trying to wake him up. "Hmm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!" She through the mouse on him, getting very impatient now. She needed to wake him up so she could get him to side with her and kill Klaus. Finally, she tried feeding him another human. This time it did the trick.  
"No," he said.  
"You need blood," she replied.  
"Get it away from me," he said.  
She tossed the body to the floor away from him.  
"Happy?"  
"Thank you," he said.  
Recognizing him, she said, "I remember you. Chicago 1920's. You were looking for Klaus. You're not so scary for a bad ass vampire Vampire Hunter."  
"Why is it that you woke me?" he questioned her.  
"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. Something tells me I've been soarly misinformed."  
"Would you mind helping me with these? I assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."  
"Does that mean you do know how to kill him?"  
"I can kill Klaus. And I will."  
She reached into the coffin and broke the chains with one hand.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"A little blood will grease those muscles up quick. Just saying," she commented when he was flexing his muscles in his arms and hands.  
"I don't feed on living things," he informed her.  
"Then what do you eat?"  
A moment later, before she could react, she found herself being savagely fed on by Mikael.


	8. Homecoming

Finally, after waiting for this to happen, Katherine was happy. She had gotten Mikael on her side and now, tonight, Klaus would be caught off guard and, if things turned out as planned, she would finally see Klaus dead and she would be free. To top it off, she had daggered Rebekah and stashed her in the cell in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. If she lived tonight, it would be a plus. If not, who cared? She had lived the best she could for 500 years. If she died tonight, it would be worth it.

That night, trusting Mikael to kill Klaus and trusting him not to permanently kill her, she acted as the doppelganger and the hostage.  
"Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies," Mikael threatened.  
"Go ahead. Kill her," Klaus replied.  
"No; Klaus. He-He'll do it," she told him, acting out the part quite well. She had always been a great deceiver.  
"If she dies, this lost will be the last of your abominations," Mikael said, speaking of the few hybrids around who were still alive.  
"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."  
"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty is forced? No one. No one."  
"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."  
"Come outside and face me you little coward. And I won't have to."  
"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on old man. Kill her. Kill her!"  
Mikael chuckled.  
Mikael pulled out a dagger and stabbed her a few times in the back.  
She gasped in pain, before everything went black.

When she woke up, Klaus had just killed Mikael and Klaus was alive. Knowing Klaus wouldn't be distracted for long, she did what she was always good at. She left and got in her SUV and drove out of town as fast as possible, running. She wasn't going to stay behind to find out what his punishment would be for her for trying to get him killed.


	9. Bringing Out The Dead

It was a dark night at the Mikaelson place, as Elijah and Klaus stood in the dining room, a human standing next to Elijah, holding a silver tray with a cloth over it.  
"Elijah. I thought you left."  
"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah pulled the cloth off, revealing two daggers, tossing the cloth to the floor.  
"What have you done?" Klaus questioned.  
"What you done? See, I've learned not to trust in your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."  
A moment later, Kol entered the room.  
"Kol," Klaus said, taking a step back.  
"Long time, brother."  
Next came Finn who grabbed one of the daggers.  
"Finn, don't."  
Finn used it to dagger one of Klaus's raised hands, before pulling it out.  
Klaus turned around to see Rebekah.  
"Rebekah."  
She used the dagger in her hand to stab his leg.  
"This is for mother."  
She pulled it out and then walked around.  
"I like what you've done with the place, Nik."  
She stopped to grab a vase and through it at a wall.  
"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."  
"Well, you're right. None of us will be," Elijah replied.  
"You're staying behind," Finn informed him.  
"We're leaving you, Nik. You will be alone, always and forever," Rebekah informed him.  
"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus replied.  
"And then you will become everything you hate," Elijah replied. "Our father."  
"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus yelled at them.  
"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah replied.  
The door opened and everyone looked to see her.  
"Mother," Rebekah said in shock.  
Esther looked at her older children and Rebekah, before walking up to the one child of hers she had always favorited because of what he was.  
Klaus looked down, as she approached him.  
"Look at me," she ordered, once she stood in front of him.  
He did as he was told.  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
"To kill me," he replied.  
"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." She looked at the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again."


	10. The Departed

After watching Klaus be killed by the weapon Esther had created before being killed, Rebekah drove the car off the bridge by standing in the middle of the road, knowing the only way to kill the weapon, Alaric, was for the doppelganger to die.

A few minutes later, Rebekah met up with Elijah, the eldest of them all, in the woods, teary-eyed.  
"He's gone," she sobbed.  
All Elijah could do was to put an arm around her in comfort and let her lay her head on his shoulder. Even though Klaus had done many things to make them all both hate and love him, they would never wish him dead dead. So Elijah was also grieving for the loss of his little brother. No matter what, he would always stay at his side through the worst of everything, no matter what Klaus did. That was one of the many things that made Elijah be known as the loyal and moral brother.


	11. Growing Pains

After being shot in the back with an arrow, Rebekah woke up about an hour later with vervained ropes tied around her wrists. She was in a truck with Caroline seated across from her in the same position.  
Suddenly, the truck got into a crash it sounded like and the door opened.  
"Tyler?" Caroline said.  
He undid the ropes and helped her to her feet and out.  
"Wait. What about me?" Rebekah questioned.  
"You can keep them company, Little Sister."  
"Nik?"  
There was no time to say more, because they were suddenly gone, leaving her there.

Once safely in the woods, Tyler and Caroline began to make out until he said something she knew Tyler would never say.  
She stopped as well did he.  
"Did you just call me love?"  
"I don't know luv. Did I?" he inquired.  
"Klaus?" she questioned. Then, a second later, "Ew! Now I have to go and sanitize my mouth!"  
"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim," he replied.  
"Put Tyler back."  
"Gladly. Then I'll take you up on your offer of hot, hybrid sex," he replied, before walking away.


	12. My Brother's Keeper

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline Forbes and Klaus sat on a cement bench, Caroline ranting about one of her few friends she had. Then she went on to the next topic; the cure for vampirism.  
"Just hurry up and find the cure."  
"I'm working on it," he promised her.  
"Would you ever take it?" she suddenly asked him.  
"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" he questioned her, looking at her.  
"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"  
He set a couple wine glasses between them and poured some champagne.  
She drank some of the win in her glass and then set it down again.  
He was silent before asking, "How about you?" He then added, "Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of-" He stood up and took out a paper. "being Chairman of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle."  
"Is that my Miss Mystic application?" she questioned, before standing up and trying to snatch it out of his hands. "Where did you get that?!" she yelled, but assumed he had compelled someone to give it to him.  
Klaus laughed and continued reading. "When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence."  
Caroline ran her hands through her hair in frustration.  
"Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident," he commented.  
She looked at him and laughed sarcastically.  
"And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire..."  
She put her hands on her hips and nodded and smiled, though she clearly wasn't enjoying this.  
Klaus laughed.  
"Obviously, we've found a shortage of words ending in spire."  
She tried to grab it out of his hands again.  
"Yeah, it's very funny. It's hilarious. Just-"  
Klaus held the paper out behind him and away from her. He looked at her with a 'try and take it from me' expression. She stopped trying and smiled, before starting to laugh. Klaus laughed with her and they sat back down and continued to drink their champagne.


	13. Into The Wild

It was a dark night, as Klaus stood in the living room at the Gilbert house, as Caroline ranted about all the loved ones he had killed that she had known. Because of Bonnie's spell, he was stuck there. To top it off, he had just watched Kol be killed an hour ago.  
"No. You know what? I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you," she added, as she stood right in front of the threshold, before going to walk away.  
Before she could walk off, he used a stick to stab her. Because of the pain, it made her take a step or two closer, which made him able to reach her. He then bit into the side of her neck and let her fall to the floor.

A few hours later, she lay on the living room couch, weak, pale, and dying from his hybrid bite, which was just as lethal as a werewolf bite.  
As she lay dying, he was seated on the coffee table, watching her, as they spoke. Even dying, she could see right through him.  
"You're hurt, which means there's a part of you that's human," she reasoned.  
"How could you possibly think that?"  
"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."  
He looked away from her.  
A moment later, she closed her eyes and gasped a couple times.  
He looked at her again, when he heard her.  
"Caroline," he called.  
Her head rolled to the right and she was silent and motionless.  
"Caroline," he called again.  
After a moment of hearing nothing from her, he realized that she'd be dead in a few minutes. If he didn't cure her, then he'd lose her. He cared about her so, after a minutes of debating whether or not to save her, he went to sit on the couch. He positioned her so her back was up against him and her head was supported by his left shoulder. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her.  
After a couple moments, she began to freely drink and as it cured her, she began to feel better and opened her eyes, as she drank.

After the spell was broken and she was cured, Klaus made sure she got home safely.


	14. American Gothic

After getting to the cure and stashing it where no one could find it, she went to meet Elijah in Pennsylvania under a gazebo. She was going to make a deal wit him. The deal was that she would give the cure to Elijah who would then give it to Klaus and ask him to free her from having to run from Klaus for the rest of her existence. If everything worked out, she would be free, no longer having to fear him.

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other in the alleyway, half talked and half yelling at each other.  
"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he questioned.  
"No; of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face and looked up at him. "I love you." He turned his face away and she dropped her hand. "You don't believe me."  
"I want to, but how can I when, at ever turn you give me a reason to doubt you?"  
He turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait," she said.  
"Goodbye, Katherine," he said .  
All she could do was watch him walk away, knowing she was slowly losing him.

Elijah was walking down a sidewalk that night, when Katherine walked over to him, purse slung over her shoulder.  
"Elijah," she greeted.  
"What do you want?" he asked, though he wasn't interested, not wanting to be lied to again.  
"To tell you that you're right. I've ran for so long just to survive...I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out," she confessed.  
She took his hand, holding it out, and set the vial that held the cure in his hand, and closed it. She still held on to his hand, though.  
She looked up at him.  
"I want you to trust me just as I'm trusting you. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here." She let go. "You don't owe me anything." She turned around and walked away.  
He silently watched, as she walked off, before meeting Rebekah at the car.  
After she got a call from Klaus, Klaus got informed that Elijah was heading back to Mystic Falls with the cure in his possession.  
"Come home brother, and we'll settle this like family," Klaus replied, before hanging up.  
After they had hung up, Rebekah informed him that she wanted to take the cure. Because he didn't understand why, she explained to him, saying, "I want t olive a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We'e had twenty life times to get it right, Elijah. Isn't that enough?"  
"I still don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as...as they ever were."  
"You'll always be my brother and I will never stop loving you," she assured him. "But now it's time for me to lie and die the way that I choose. Not the way you and Nik want me to. Please; Please, just give me the cure."

After they arrived in Mystic Falls and Klaus found out that she wanted to be human again, which made him unhappy at her, Elijah and Rebekah made a deal. If she could go to the party at the high school that was being held and not use any vampire-related abilities, she could have the cure. She had to show him that she truly wanted to be human; that she COULD be human.  
After something happened that she needed to heal the Mayor's daughter though, she failed.


	15. The Originals

It was a dark night at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls, as Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other, Katherine looking up at him.  
"Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on his own adventure, and let's you and I go on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you," she said, trying to get him to stay after he had just told her that he was going to New Orleans to help Klaus with some witches. She rested gentle hands on his arm. "It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded with him.  
"Katerina..." He placed a hand on her cheek and then drew his face to hers, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Goodbye."  
A moment later, he vanished and she was left to stand there alone in misery. Once again, he had chosen Klaus over her; family over love. She never could understand his Faith in Klaus' redemption.


	16. Graduation

That night, filled with rage, she hunted down her doppelganger, blaming the break up on her, and was ready to end her until ,before she could react, Katherine got the cure shoved down her throat and everything. went black.

For a whole Summer, she layed low and was miserable, scared, human, and hated herself for not seeing it coming.


	17. 500 Years Of Solitude

It was a beautiful day at the Salvatore boarding house, as a dying of old age, weak, and in pain, human Katherine lay in bed, knowing that those who hated her were waiting for her to die so they could celebrate. She had just had a heart attack last night. The doctors hadn't thought that she'd make it through the night, but she had. She had always been a fighter, but this time she couldn't fight. She was dying a human death. According to an expert on vampires and the fact that she couldn't digest vampire blood, it couldn't be stopped. Her permanent death was inevitable. The worst part wasn't the pain. It was being alone. Her daughter, Nadia, had left so she didn't have to watch. That, and she wanted her mother to body jump into her, but Katherine would rather die than to be inside Nadia. She wouldn't lose her daughter again. At least this time she knew that Nadia was alive. She wouldn't lose her any time soon.

Meanwhile, Klaus had just arrived back in Mystic Falls to see what he could do for Katerina. He had heard that she had taken a tragic turn. In the meantime, he had a witch working on reversing the aging. If he was gonna try something, he wasn't gonna have her all gray-haired forever. Just because her body rejected vampire blood didn't necessarily mean it would reject hybrid blood; especially, the blood of the Original hybrid.

When he entered the room and saw her in such poor condition, it broke him inside. He had never shown it, but there was a part of him that felt connected to her. He could tell that the teenage witch's spell was working. She didn't respond when he sat down though, which made him worry that he might be too late. A quick moment of listening with hybrid hearing though, let him know that she was still alive. He could hear her shallow breathing.  
"Katerina?" he called to her, hoping she could hear him and would respond to him.  
"Klaus...?" she whispered through the pain and shallow breathing, feeling like she could barely breathe.  
"Open your eye luv. I need you to look at me."  
It took her a few minutes, but she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, as he rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.  
"I came as soon as I heard. I have a witch reversing the aging as we speak. I know you can't digest vampire blood, but since I'm a hybrid, maybe it'll work. You have to trust me, though. Do you trust me, Katerina?"  
She couldn't believe the news, but knew this was her only chance at surviving.  
"I can try," she whispered.  
"Close your eyes," he instructed.  
She gladly did as she was told.  
He gently sat her against him and bit his wrist, as her breathing slowed. He then put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, he took it away and it instantly healed. He then gently layed her back down and looked down at her in silence.

A few hours later, she woke up with a gasp and sat up in bed, a familiar sensation in her throat.  
He smiled, having done his good deed for the night, and happy that he had succeeded in saving her by turning her into his own species with his and his child's special blood. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her dying. She was a hybrid now like him.


End file.
